


Rebuilding

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I consider her an "evil" batman, Just a little Ashe centric piece, and her feelings, and how she might have come to "work with Talon", exploring her inner workings a little, fight me about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Ashe considers her options in the wake of the failed train heist.





	Rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new cowgirl wifu! I have no explanation for this fic, other than I love Ashe a lot and I wanted to write her something before Blizzard ruins everything with their next "lore" update, or they completely recon everything about her/her backstory for no "reason." I've just become a little numb to trying to figure out anything about Overwatch's "story" anymore. I'm just gonna write about my funky little cowgirl and her omnic butler and to hell with anything that may or not be official.

 

 

**Rebuilding**

 

She sat in her chair, Viper across her lap. The old, polished wood of the armrest was cool against her elbow. The cushion was threadbare and worn, but comfortable. She tapped her black nails on the arm rest. This chair was one of the only things she could rely on when things got rough.

 

The floor by the warehouse door creaked. She snapped Viper up, putting a round into the wall beside the doorway

 

“What the _hell_ did I say?”

 

One of triplets squawked and ducked far too late to save his head if she really wanted to kill him.

 

“Sorry, Boss! Sorry! But the buyer’s—”

 

She narrowed her eyes.

 

The triplet— she never could tell them apart when they had hats on— flinched back.

 

“Tell ‘em I’m busy.”

 

“Yes, Boss!” He scurried away fast as a jackrabbit.

 

Ashe laid Viper across her lap again and dropped her face into her hand.

 

What the hell was she gonna do? That score was bought and paid for. She had people to answer to. She couldn’t rebuild her empire with a reputation for losing her merchandise to _one goddamn man_.

 

She slammed her fist on the armrest. One. Goddamn. Man.

 

Jesse McCree. The man who showed her she didn’t have to play by the rules others set out for her. The man who set her free. The same man who abandoned her. She gripped the armrest.

 

Well, McCree had only lived down to every other example she’d had. Everyone saw her as a tool to be used. Even him. It was clear now. The tip, McCree’s sudden appearance. She hit the train, got the blame, and he got want he wanted. Just like back then. And just like back then, she’d let her own ambition blind her.

 

That was on her. It wouldn’t happen again.

 

B.O.B.’s thudding footfalls came into her office. She pulled her hat low. He approached, then passed her by. Wood creaked and thumped as B.O.B. righted the table she’d overturned.

 

“Leave it,” she snapped. “Shooting it makes me feel better.”

 

He didn’t listen, as usual. He dusted off the table, replaced the tablets and papers, then set a bone China teacup and saucer down.

 

“I don’t want any damn tea.”

 

B.O.B. only blinked, then pushed the cup closer to her. She rolled her eyes. He wouldn’t stop until she drank, so she picked it up and sipped. Bourbon. Her lips crimped up. Bless him.

 

“Well, it sure as hell ain’t tea,” she said, throwing back the rest.

 

She set the cup back down. She was going to need a hell of a lot more to deal with this mess. Her hat disappeared.

 

“Hey!”

 

B.O.B. ignored her protests and pulled back her hair, exposing the bruise at her temple.

 

“Ain’t nothing,” she snarled, batting his hand away.

 

He came back, brushing the hair aside and slathering something on the bruise. She growled again, but B.O.B. continued ignoring her. He set aside whatever peppermint crap he’d been using and instead opened a bottle of aloe. Gentle as a kitten, he dabbed the aloe on the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Her skin cooled slightly. She hadn’t even realized she’d burned. Goddamn McCee. That transport moved slow as hell and the sun was murderous.

 

“I’m gonna kill him next time he shows his ugly face.”

 

B.O.B. paused and gave her the look again, calling her out on her own lie.

 

“I mean it,” she insisted. “He betrayed his family. Twice now. He’s gotta pay.”

 

B.O.B. finished dabbing the aloe on her burns before letting go of her hair and offering her hat back. She snatched it and put it on her head, hiding under it. B.O.B. picked up the empty cup and headed out of the office.

 

“B.O.B..”

 

The omnic turned, blinking his bright green eyes. Ashe worked her jaw, words getting stuck in the tangle of ego, strategy, and years of emotional starvation.

 

“The buyer’s waiting. Show ‘em in.”

 

B.O.B. nodded once, then disappeared out the door, letting it close behind him. She dropped her face into her hand again. She’d just gotten Deadlock back on its feet. Overwatch was gone, Helix was busy trying to fill the gap, ignoring her corner of the world. Finally, _finally_ she got her connections back. She’d started small, getting the gang back into shape. This was supposed to be their first big score to put them back on the map.

 

She dropped her hand to Viper and tapped her nails. Every business had setbacks. They’d been unprepared for resistance, let alone the class of resistance McCree offered. Lesson learned. She wouldn’t make that mistake again. They needed a score. Bigger. Better. More expensive. This time, no one would stand in her way.

 

There was a knock on the door. She set Viper beside her and sat up, lacing her fingers together. She smoothed her emotions down, putting everything back into perspective.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door slid aside, revealing B.O.B.. He stepped inside, then ushered someone in. The man that followed was impressively tall, well over six feet, and built like a brick shit house. His dark suit and gold tie fit him like he was born in it. He carried himself like the rich bastards Ashe had come from herself. She stood to meet him head on.

 

“Mr. Ogundimu.” She offered her hand. “Welcome to Sante Fe.”

 

“Miss Ashe.” His voice was smooth and soft as he took her hand.

 

She grasped it firmly as they shook. He didn’t try to crush hers to assert his manliness, nor did he treat her like her hand was made of glass. They were starting out on good footing. He let go first.

 

“I heard you ran into a… _complication_ with our delivery schedule.”

 

Ashe waved for him to take a seat before taking her own. “Just a slight miscalculation. Nothing that can’t be corrected quick.”

 

Mr. Ogundimu’s raised eyebrow made Ashe want to shoot it off his handsome face.

 

“I’m a woman of my word,” she said with a smile. “You’ll have your weapons on time. Count on it.”

 

“I’m sure you understand why I’m skeptical.”

 

“Of course. I would be too. But there was a decade of the Deadlock Rebels living up to their word. I plan to revive that reputation. At any cost.”

 

He smiled and pointed a long finger at her. “I like you, Miss Ashe. You’re exactly the type of person I like to work with.”

 

“Happy to hear that.” As long as she got her money, she didn’t care who the hell she worked with. “Now, what can I do to prove my sincerity?”

 

Mr. Ogundimu leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers. “I’ve got a tip about a cache of weapons in an old Overwatch storage facility.”

 

Ashe’s lips pursed and her eye twitched at the name.

 

“I thought as much.” Mr. Ogundimu frowned. “We have that distaste in common. While the cache is considerable, I admit, dealing a blow to Overwatch and its memory is just as appealing to me.”

 

She grinned, showing teeth. This was just what she was looking for. “Mr. Ogundimu, it would be my absolute _pleasure_.”

 

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to writing more of my evil batman-cowgirl and exploring more of her while also ignoring anything "canon" if you can really call it "anything." 
> 
> Also, I'll be taking a small break of a couple weeks, and get the first few chapters of Drift ready to go! :D I'm nearly done with Act Three, they just need polish! I hope everyone is ready for an action packed roller coaster ride!


End file.
